Playing with a Full House of Cards
by ApSk
Summary: What happens when England awakens naked in bed with all three of his older brothers,and Alfred is just walking up the stairs. This is a family meets family story. I personally keep asking this question to myself so i had to write it out. Also Serious USUK later. Also mentioned Mpreg. (Recently fixed the errors! yay )
1. Waking Up To the Unexpected

The Kirkland's had never seen eye-to-eye or managed to get along. Hundreds of years of bloodshed and internal feuds weren't going to change over night. Alistor, Caileen, James and Arthur all lay tangled in a mess of exposed flesh under a large union jack blanket. This was the only thing covering. Wales lay sleeping to England's left, Northern Ireland was asleep on his right side and Scotland was laid out across all three of his brothers.

James was snuggling a toy sheep whose emotionless face was caked make up. All four Kirkland siblings were completely naked. The blankets were dangerously close to revealing Caileen's manhood. The brunette's happy trail (and patch) was already visible. England was the first of the siblings to stir. He woke with a yawn. The British men felt a heavy presence on his chest and another body to his right. The blonde dismissed the other body and assumed Alfred had come earlier and just crawled in bed with him. As for the heavy weight on his chest he figured it was either the cats or that's just where America jokingly placed his bag. The British man was still quiet sleepy. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, he heard the front door swing open and an all to familiar voice call.

"Hey Artie! You awake?" Called his familiar American boyfriend.

England bright green eyes sprung open wide with surprise. He was not prepared for what he saw once he sat up. Arthur was greeted with flashes of blonde, chocolate brown and a deep fiery red orange. The black mage was desperately trying to remember when his brothers had come over…and why. Arthur was also holding back a scream. The youngest of the Kirkland's memory failed him he couldn't remember. He was mentally screaming 'what happened last night?' In his panic he hopped out of bed.

This was not his morning, because to his surprise and horror he just happened to be naked as a wee baby. The former empire quickly grabbed the large blanket and covered himself as he heard the footsteps continuing up the stairs. The cold of the morning began to wake up Wales and Northern Ireland.

"Aye what the hell?" Complained a grumpy Caileen as he sat there exposed.

"What are you all doing in my room? Naked!" whispered England still a bit panicked

"I-I'm …not sure," Commented Wales.

A light pink blush creped across James's face as he used his former snuggle buddy to cover himself. The brunette followed his smaller brothers' example and used the nearest pillow to hide his manhood. A flash of red hair sat up. Scotland was finally beginning to wake up.

"Dude is that you?" Asked America's voice from just outside the door.

Arthur was shocked speechless. The door turned and the American walked in.

"Holy Crap! What is going in here?" Questioned Alfred who didn't know weather to be confused or angry.

"U-uh…these are my brother's Alistor, Caileen and James" Arthur said nervously as he gesture towards the other three naked men, from oldest to youngest. The Irish and Welsh men gave a sheepish wave. The eldest brother sat there groggily and brought a hand up to his messy locks and ran his strong muscular fingers through it.

"Why are they naked?" The blue-eyed man's brow crossed in confusion.

'"I-I'm not sure!" said Wales and England in unison. "Cover your self Alistor!" They continued to below in unison.

"Fuck clothes I need a cigarette" Said the Scotsman groggily as he grabbed a smoke off his brother's nightstand.

"Nice to meet you. Who ever you are. I'm Wales but I guess you can call me James!" Introduced the other blonde.

James looked very similar to England. Though they looked similar wales had a sweeter face and the hair on his right side was longer. He was also a bit shorter then Arthur.

"Aye, I'm North Ireland. Though My Names Caileen." Introduced the Irishman.

Caileen had long shoulder length chocolate brown hair and light yellow green eyes. He was kind of a thin yet slightly muscular guy. Strangely enough he gave the American a two-fingered salute.

England was still confused and refraining from saying much. Wales nudged the Red haired man.

"Introduce your self Scotty." Ordered the third youngest brother.

"Names Alistor." Grumbled Scotland after exhaling a large cloud of smoke.

"So what happened? Exactly? " Asked Alfred.


	2. No One Saw This One Coming

"We're not exactly sure.." Spoke gentle voiced and wooly hair Wales.

Alfred's bright blue eyes glanced over to the Scotsmen. Alistor was quite a muscular man. He had fiery red orange eyes and intoxicating green eyes, his bangs parted to the sides and he was just two or three inches shorter then the American himself. The sandy blonde had noticed that bushy eyebrows apparently ran in the family, as all the brothers seemed to share this trait. Though they just were not as thick on the other three.

It was just now that Alfred noticed his British boyfriend had slipped out and locked himself in the bathroom. The tension of the room was just something Arthur couldn't handle. The tea lover sat idly on the edge of the bathtub.

"Thanks the name's Alfred." He said as he was at a complete loss for anything to say.

Alfred truly received mixed emotions. Wales smiled, Northern Ireland nodded and Scotland grumbled under his breath and stood up and slid his pants on. The Neisse enthusiast didn't even bother with underpants. Alfred slid past the three elder Kirkland's and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. Arthur turned away from looking into the mirror, as he was now dressed and feeling way more comfortable.

"Artie? You alright in there?" Asked the youngest male quiet loudly.

"Yes, I'm fine" Arthur responded and unlocked and opened the door.

The bushy eyed blonde stepped out of the bathroom in a white button up shirt under a tan sweater vest, combined with khaki coloured slacks. The fourth Kirkland looked at his three older brothers, who as like him had dressed themselves. Alistor wore simple jeans and a deep blue short sleeved buttoned up Dickies shirt. Caileen wore a light green sweater and jeans. James was dressed in a fancy white dress shirt with puffed out sleeves in the shoulder area, a black vest, his shirt collar accessorized with a small ribbon like bowtie and dark brown slacks.

"Thank you for coming. Now thank you and don't let the door hit you boys on the way out. In fact I'll walk you to the door." Said Arthur in attempt to get his brothers out of his home.

"Uh, I'll catch you down in the kitchen Iggy." Alfred excused himself out.

To be honest he was feeling really awkward in the semi-clustered room.

"Trying to get rid of us so soon" Spoke the smoker smoothly in his heavy Scottish accent.

"Is the visit really over so soon Artie?" Pouted James.

"Yes, Thank you for coming." The shorthaired blonde made a hand gesture towards the bedroom door.

"Awe you don't love us!" Said Caileen, with mock hurt in his voice.

Within a few more minutes of talking and persuading, the former pirate had gotten his brothers down stairs. Alfred was in the kitchen rummaging around for food. 'Dammit if I don't get rid of these three soon that bloody git is going to eat me out of house and home!' Arthur cursed Mentally. Alistor had lite another cigarette and was smoking on his brothers couch. Wales was marveling at the other yellow haired boys art collection in the hallway. Poking at some of the vase, causing them to wobble. Caileen was bouncing up and down on Arthur's extremely comfortable love seat. The British man's jaw dropped in surprise.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL DOING!" Arthur yelled at their uncouth behavior.

The four-eyed American peeked his head in from the kitchen doorway there came a sudden smashing sound heard across the room. America was amazed England didn't explode with anger as a familiar brunette climbed in through the shattered windowpane.

"AUSTRALIA!" Called the Kirklands in unison, witch caused two things America to peek his head out once more and the Aussie to give a big wave and call out.

"Good day mates!" Spoke Jack Kirkland as he stood in the middle of the room with a very upset looking koala on his head.

By far no one had scene this one coming. Well the fact of Australia making an appearance was only a slight shock it was half expected, even though no one could ever expect anything from him.


End file.
